SAPHIRE'S NEW FRIENDS
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: It's a story about how Saphire met Delilahh a 10 year old girl & a 7 year old girl named Olivia who has a big secret. But what happens when Daisy meets her little cousin's new friends & she gets a bad vibe off of Olivia. There's not enough room to write
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything, Nintendo does. The only thing I own is Saphire, Mr. Bunny, Delilahh (My friend Chelsea made her up), & Olivia.

SAPHIRE'S NEW FRIENDS

CHAPTER 1: MEETING

It was just another day in the Mushroom Kingdom, there was nothing new going on right now anyway. "Luigi take me to the park!" Saphire ordered, standing in the livingroom doorway, holding Mr. Bunny under her left arm. "We'll take you in a few, just let Daisy & I get change into our sport clothes. A couple of hours later Luigi & Daisy were finially taking Saphire to the park. When they got there, Saphire ran for the monkey bars. "I hope she's happy." Luigi said, looking over at the monkey bars. Daisy nodded & sat down next to Luigi on the bench.

When Saphire walked under the monkey bars, a girl with black haired fell off the top of the bars & landed on her. "Holy mushroom soup, are you ok!" The girl with black hair exclaimed, getting up off of the 5 year old girl. "I think so." Saphire groaned as the girl helped her up off the ground. "Hi I'm Delilahh & I'm 10 years old!" The black haired girl exclaimed, shaking the 5 year olds hand. "I'm Saphire the 5 year old princess." The little girl said, holding Mr. Bunny under her left arm. "Do you wanna be my friend?" Delilahh asked. "Sure!" Saphire shrieked, with excitement. As Saphire & Delilahh walked around talking to each other, a girl with a purple highlight in her blonde hair fell out of the sky landing on the ground in front of them. "Holy mushroom soup!" Saphire shrieked as Delilahh & her helped the girl up. "Thank you for helping me up." The girl said, picking up her magic scepter. "What's your name?" Delilahh asked. "My name is Olivia & I'm 7." The girl with the purple highlight said. "Do you wanna be our friend?" Saphire asked. "Ok." Olivia said. "Then lets go, I want ya to meet my cousin Daisy!" The little girl exclaimed, running towards where Luigi & Daisy are sitting. "Luigi, Daisy I made some new friends!" Saphire squealed, with joy. "Hello I'm Luigi & that's Princess Daisy." Luigi said, shaking their hands. "I'm Olivia." The girl said, holding her magic scepter. "& I'm Delilahh!" the black haired girl exclaimed. Daisy didn't say a word, even though actions do speak louder than words. Daisy wasn't to sure about Olivia. "What's the matter Dais?" Luigi asked, arching his eyebrow in concern. "Saphire could you um... go play with your new friends while I talk to Luigi?" Daisy asked. "Fine." The 5 year old huffed, walking away with her friends in tow. "Luigi, I got a bad vibe off that little girl with the purple streak in her hair." The flower princess said. "Do you still have that bad vibe?" The green clad plumber asked, in concern. "Yeah, there's something about that kid & it's something bad." Daisy sighed, looking over at her little cousin who was playing tag with her friends.

They stopped playing tag & sat down on the grass under a tree that has eyes. "Who wants to go to the creek with me?" Olivia asked, out of breath. "I do!" Delilahh exclaimed, enthusiastically. "What about you Saphi?" Olivia asked, smirking. "Please don't call me Saphi, it's Saphire & I don't know." Saphire said. "Sorry. Why don't we ditch your cousin & go have fun at the creek?" The blonde haired girl asked, standing up. "I guess that would work." The 5 year old said, not sounding to sure about the idea. "Then leats get a move on it!" Delilahh shrieked, helping Saphire up off the ground. So Saphire, Delilahh, & Olivia took off running in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: AT THE CREEK

"So are we almost there?" Saphire asked, impatiently as she walked beside of her friends. "Yes we're almost there." Olivia said, getting some what annoyed. "Good, then I can sit down" Delilahh thought to herself as she walked next to Saphire. "I have a question, why do you carry that thing around?" Saphire asked. "This is my scepter." The blonde haired girl said. "I have a question too!" Delilahh shrieked. "What is it?" Olivia asked. "Um... why do you have that purple streak in your hair?" The girl with fake glasses asked. "This is my natural hair." Olivia said, getting a little more annoyed as she continued to walk beside of them. A few minutes later they finially arrived at the creek. "YAY WE MADE IT!" The 5 year old princess shouted obnoxiously as she started to run for the water. "Hold on kiddo!" Delilahh exclaimed, grabbing Saphire by the arm. "What do you think you're doing?" The girl with the fake glasses asked, letting go of her arm. "I'm going to play in the water." Saphire said, looking at Delilah's serious face. "You can't go swimming in that water, I mean look at it, it's rapid water, you could drown in it," Delilahh explained. Saphire nodded & sat down on the ground. "Do you guys wanna play tag?" Olivia asked. "Yeah!" Saphire shouted, jumping up off the ground. "Sure why not!" Delilahh stood next to the little princess, smiling. "I'm gonna be it & there is no base, so you better run!" Olivia shouted, chasing after Delilah. Delilahh ran past saphire & Olivia changed her path. "You better run Saphire cause I'm hot on your trail!" The blonde haired girl laughed. "I'm running as fast as I..." Saphire was cut off from her sentence when she plummeted into the water. "SAPHIRE!" Olivia & Delilahh shouted in unison, running over the the edge of the bank to pull the 5 year old out. Saphire continued to splash around & scream for help. "Hang in there Saphire!" Delilahh yelled,trying to reach Saphire's hand. Olivia stood there staring at her scepter. "I don't wanna reveal my secret, but if I don't do something quick my little friend will drown." The blonde haired girl thought to herself. After a moment of thinking she raised her scepter & cast a spell. A wave ran over Saphire's head, taking her under. "What the heck are you doing?" Delilahh screamed. Olivia pointed the scepter at the water & a blue light came out at the end. The girl with the fake glasses looked back at the water & saw the little princess come out of the water along with her toy. Delilahh watched in amazement as Olivia laid the unconscious princess on the ground. The blonde haired girl ran over to her unconscious friend & began to preform CPR on her. After minutes of preforming CPR, Saphire started to wake up. "OK CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HECK THAT WAS YOU USED!" Delilahh ordered, standing up in front of Olivia. "That was my magic scepters power. I'm a 7 year old witch." The blonde haired girl said, looking up at the girl in the fake glasses. "Y-Y-You're a witch?" Saphire asked in shock. "Yes." Olivia said, sounding a bit annoyed. "THAT IS SO COOOOOOL!" The 5 year old shouted obnoxiously as Delilahh helped her up. "Saphire's right, that is cool!" The girl in the fake glasses exclaimed. "Yeah I know right, but it's getting pretty late out & I think we need to get back to the park before they realize she's gone." Olivia said. They both nodded & began walking back to the park.

"When can we go visit your home town?" Daisy asked, with a smile. "Maybe in a few weeks." Luigi said, smiling back at the flower princess. Minutes they got back to the park without being noticed they were gone. All of a sudden Daisy got that bad vibe again when Saphire & her friends approached them. "Luigi, can I talk to you over there?" Saphire asked, pulling him by the hand over to the tree. The green clad plumber had no choice, but to talk to the little princess. "What is it Saphire?" Luigi asked, in concern. "My friend is a witch." The 5 year old princess whispered as she looked up at his face. "Which one?" He whisphered back. "Olivia." Saphire said. "Maybe that was the bad vibe Daisy was getting from." Luigi thought to himself. "I almost for got, why are you all wet?" The green clad plumber asked, arching his eyebrow in concern. "Uh... I fell in water." Saphire looked away. "What water?" He thought to himself.

"Are you a witch?" Daisy asked the girl with the purple streak in her hair. Olivia's eyes got huge at the question. Delilahh stood there listening to the conversation. "So you are, well that explains that bad vibe I kept getting from you!" The flower princess gasped, standing up. "I'm a good witch though!" Olivia blurted out. "How do I know you're not just just telling me that." Daisy said, with her hands on her hips. "Because she saved Saphire from a watery grave!" Delilahh immediately cut in. "What?" The flower princess shrieked. "Yeah, that's why Saphire is soaking wet!" The girl in the fake glassses exclaimed. "You can still be her friend, but I got my eyes on you." Daisy said, just before walking over to where Luig & Saphire were. Delilahh & Olivia followed the flower princess over to the tree where their friend was standing. "Do you guys wanna stay the night at Luigi's Mansion with me?" Saphire asked, looking each friend in the eyes. They both nodded & they went home with the 5 year old princess.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: SLUMBER PARTY AT THE MANSION

That night at the mansion they were having a pillow fight with each other. "Eat pillow!" Saphire shouted as she swung her blue & orange pillow at Olivia. "HA! You missed!" Olivia yelled, barely dodging the pillow again. "But I didn't!" Delilahh shouted, knocking the witch down on her butt. Suddenly Daisy burst through the door with her hands on her hips. "You guys need to calm down." Daisy said, just before shuting the door. "Who wants to jump on my bed with me?" The 5 year old princess asked, climbing onto her bed. "I do!" Olivia shouted, climbing onto the bed with her. "But your cousin said we need to calm down." Delilahh whined. "Don't be such a party pooper!" The little witch exclaimed. "Fine then, but if some one falls off the bed & gets hurt don't blame me." The girl with the fake glasses said, climbing onto the bed with them. The all started jumping, but when they did, Saphire fell off the bed. "OWWWWW!" Saphire cried as she sat up on the floor. When Luigi & Daisy heard the loud thump, they rushed upstairs to see what that noise was. When they got to Saphire's room they heard the girls asking the 5 year old princess if she was ok. "What's going on in here?" Daisy asked, standing in the doorway next to Luigi. "We were jumping on my bed when I fell off." Saphire said, standing up off the floor. "I told you to calm down!" Daisy shouted, angerly. "Go to bed... now!" The flower princess yelled just before storming out of the room, leaving Luigi standing in the doorway. "I'll be back to put you to bed." Luigi said, just before walking next door to Daisy's room.

"Luigi, why doesn't she ever wanna listen to me?" The flower princess asked, angerly as she sat down on the edge of her bed. "I don't know, Dais." The green clad plumber said, sitting down next to her. "I tell her to calm down & she doesn't wanna listen to me." Daisy said, looking Luigi in the eyes. "Don't worry about it, she's just a little kid. She'll make herself tired." Luigi said, getting up off the edge of the bed. "Well I'm gonna go put her to bed." The green clad plumber said, just before walking out of the room. "Well good night then." Daisy said, as she laid down on her bed. "Night Dais." Luigi said, as he looked back into her room.

When Luigi entered Saphire's room again, she & her friends were already sleeping. The green clad plumber walked over to the 5 year old princess & covered her up. "See they did tire themselves out from all that jumping around they did." Luigi thought to himself as he walked down to his bedroom. The green clad plumber laid down in his bed & went to sleep.

That's how Saphire, Delilahh, & Olivia became friends.

THE END for now anyways =D


End file.
